The Weekend Whip
The Weekend Whip ist die offizielle Ninjago Titel-Musik. Sie wurde von der Band komponiert. Text It s time for training and we re getting started - it s on, you know And we wanna see you whip and shout it - we rock, you roll They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! We re ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday s comin '' we just keep on beatin'' Til we re in our zone They say, go slow And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You re gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we re gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Wednesday mornin '' and we soon discover we gotta push our game'' We slept through Thursday just to get it over The whip s a day away! They say, go slow! And everything just stands so still We say, go go! You re gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we re gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Yeah! Yeah! They say, no no! but we don t wanna sit around no more We say, go go! You re gonna see us rip into it We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - we re gonna do it again We just jump up kick back whip around and spin And then we jump back, do it again Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip Ninja! Go! Ninja! Go! Come on, come on - and do the Weekend Whip (Jump up kick back whip around and spin) Wissenswertes * Der Song war öfter in der Sendung zu sehen, so tanzten die Ninjas in der Folge zu diesen Lied. * Diese Lied hat mehrere Remixe. ** Zu den Remixe zählen unter anderem die Songs , , , und * Im offiziellen Musikvideo treten vier Musiker, die rot, weiß, blau und schwarz tragen und ein Junge, der grün trägt auf, als Referenz auf die Ninja. Galerie File:Weekend Whip The Fold - LEGO Ninjago - Official Music Video File:LEGO Ninjago Rebooted ReMix The Weekend Whip File:Ninjago 2015 the weekend whip tournament remix song (The Fold)-0 File:LEGO NINJAGO "Ghost Whip" Season 5, 2015 by The Fold & Kruegersound File:LEGO NINJAGO Season 6 "Pirate Whip" by The Fold-0 File:LEGO NINJAGO "The Temporal Whip" (High Quality Audio) by The Fold, Season 7 Kategorie:Musik Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:Staffel 3